Kidnapped In Revenge
by odgyturtle4ever
Summary: Jack has been kidnapped, before the Guardians needed to recruit him as a guardian, so they have to save him, and defeat Pitch. T to be safe.
1. Rescue Team

Chapter 1- Rescue team

"JACK"! Jack heard a loud Russian voice shouting his name.

"JACK"! He heard it again but this time it was feminine, and maybe more frantic.

"MATE, WHERE ARE YOU"? An Australian voice then echoed through the hallways.

Jack opened his eyes slightly, but enough to see his surroundings. He was in the same place, as far as he could tell, still in the dungeon. Or somewhere at least. He was in Pitch's lair still. He was in pain, a lot of pain, plus he was pretty sure Pitch broke his arm, and maybe his hip. But then he heard the voices again; calling his name.

"JACK! WHERE ARE YOU? MAKE A NOISE, ANYTHING! JUST LET US KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" The Australian voice again.

He squirmed a bit trying to wriggle to what he thought was a door. He was tied up with his hands pulled tightly to his back. He was also gagged. And his ankles bound tightly together. After a few moments he was tired. He had to stop but he had to keep going as well. His wriggling soon stopped though, when he suddenly felt uneasy as though someone was watching him. He knew who it was who was watching him; pitch. His breathing quickened as he heard footsteps approach him from behind, now trying to wriggle to see Pitch face to face earned him a painful kick in the stomach. The gag muffled his shriek of pain when he then heard fast approaching footsteps coming from behind the door. Pitch must have also heard as his head swivelled towards the sound then back again to Jack.

"You know Jack, they weren't meant to have come yet, and you had to be broken by the time that they came".

Jack's eyes widened as he realised what Pitch meant as he watched Pitch's staff's end turn to a long pointed blade, most probably intended for Jack's body, but before the blade could be plunged into Jack's body, The doors burst open and the silhouettes of a large bearded man, a 7 foot rabbit, a glowing golden, small man and a fairy stood in the doorway. Their eyes fell to Jack's pitiful body as he lay below a blade that was being held high above his body, ready to be plunged into his body. An angry gasp escaped the pooka as he took in the sight before him.

"PITCH, YOU FUCKING BASTURD! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR BLOODY HEAD FOR THIS, YOU PILLOCK!"

"Really, is aggression really here the answer, at a time like this"? Pitch smirked at his comment obviously thinking about the pain filled, petrified boy at his feet, and what pain he had caused him.

"Pitch, let Jack go, he did nothing to you!" The normally jolly Russian man pleaded.

"How about… NO!" He laughed as he drove his staff down towards Jack's body.

Time seemed to slow down as Jack watched the blade come down towards him. He tried to wriggle out of the way but it was too late. The blade pierced his shoulder, and Jack let out a shriek of pain as the blade kept going down. Jack felt thankful that the black sand blocked most sound from coming out as the cry of pain was deeply muffled from the gag of black sand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pitch let out a manic laugh before saying "That was good, oh Jack I can smell you fear, it's so strong!"

But then a wooden boomerang hit the evil man in the side of the head, making him fall over.

"Oh good shot, Bunny!" The Russian man exclaimed as the boomerang returned to the pooka.

"You will pay for that, Rabbit!" He hesitated and listened the muffled crying coming from Jack and then said "No you won't, Jack will!"

He twisted the blade that was still inside of Jack's body. The black sand gag fell to the floor making Jack's cries of pain heard to everyone in the room. The Pooka instantly regretted his actions and let a shocked sort of noise out from his throat.

"Now then Rabbit, will you behave? Because anything you do will just affect Jack more then you!" Once again he laughed crazily as if no one was there to hear him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jack's most recent cry caught everyone's attention including Pitch who was rapidly sniffing the air.

"Oooooh, Jack your fear is the best I have ever smelt!" He gasped out.

Jack was breathing heavily, obviously breathing was getting difficult for him and he needed help and fast. He was now trying to sit up as his binds around his ankles and wrists had disappeared the first time Pitch laughed. It had appeared only Bunny noticed Jack trying to sit up and bent down to help him up but instead of pulling him to his feet he picked him up and held him bridal style. Pitch hadn't noticed this yet as he was once again laughing his head off and on the floor rolling around from laughter. The rest of the Guardians saw this and took this as there chance to escape with Jack. They looked at each other and left without a word, leaving the madman laughing to himself. Jack was scared, an over grown rabbit was carrying him down hallways and to who knows where. But he couldn't do anything about it and passed out in the rabbit's arms.


	2. Pole Sweet Pole

Chapter 2- Pole Sweet Pole

"How is he doing?" Tooth asked Bunny who was sitting next to Jack's bed. It had been three days since they'd rescued Jack from Pitch, but it was barely 2 minutes after they had left the lair before Jack blacked out completely. He was now in the infirmary at the North Pole, at North's Workshop.

"I don't know the same maybe; he still hasn't woken up yet".

"Well I bet we're making slow but steady progress". The fairy replied. Tooth was always happy and tries to look on the bright side of things and point out the positive things of things. She always knew how to cheer someone up.

"Yeah, could you stay with him for a while, you know, with it being Easter in 3 weeks"?

"Course!"

The Pooka Left the room but said hello when in the door way, making Tooth turn around and see North in the door way, coming to see Jack. Jack had a broken arm and hip and a lot of fractured bones. He had a lot of bruises and cuts. But the thing that scared the Guardians most was the words written on the boy's back. It read _this broken, pathetic spirit belongs to me!_

"Who are you?" Jack's voice was shaky and it startled Tooth out of her thoughts.

"Jack, my boy, how are you feeling?" North jumped up.

"Who are you?" He managed to say again maybe a bit more defiantly. But then a coughing fit started and the Fairy rushed out to get a glass of water and returned within an instant, which Jack disregarded without another thought.

"Jack, we are the Guardians. I am North or Santa if you would prefer", pointing to himself. "This is the Tooth Fairy", pointing towards the flying Fairy. "There is also the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman, but they are somewhere else at the moment". Jack realised that this was the Russian man who pleaded to let him go.

"Why did you take me?" Jack looked confused, and maybe a bit scared. "What are you going to do to me"? His eyes showed the fear that he was trying to hide.

"Why Jack, we rescued you, and we're not going to hurt you, if that's what you mean". The Fairy answered looking as confused as Jack. Jack then realised that this was also one of the voices he had heard back at Pitch's lair. The fairy was the second voice he heard, the more frantic and feminine.

"What do you mean rescued? I was fine there?" Jack lied but he was still confused and still scared. _What do they want with me? I need to get out of here. He will be mad if I don't go back. _Jack thought to himself.

But then they all heard the smashing, and then the windows in the infirmary smashed revealing the dark figure. He looked around trying to find his possession, and then his eyes fell on the two Guardians trying to get Jack out of his bed but he was kicking at them keeping them away. They were trying to calm him down but failing every time.

"Jack, I am so glad you're safe. There's no telling what they were going to do to you. I was so scared. Come, let us leave this place". Jack stopped thrashing to look at Pitch and back to the Guardians. _Come on now Jack we are going now. _Pitch's thought floated into his head. He thought back, _no, I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. _ Pitch's face twisted with rage as he flew down towards the 3 figures.

"Pitch, I am warning you, stay back" The Russian man, North that's what he called himself, said to Pitch. Then, he and Tooth stood next to each other forming a barrier in front of Jack. Then once again a wooden boomerang hit Pitch on the head making him stumble. Then a golden whip came round wrapped itself around Pitch trapping him, and making him unable to do anything.

"Jack, what are you doing, you don't know these people. They are murderers, cannibals, lunatics"! Pitch said this convincingly, but his eyes gave away the lies he was trying to tell.

"Yeah, well someone once told me to never trust the dark man". Jack replied, not looking at Pitch who was now snarling at the Guardians.

"Well, I'll be back for you, Jack, mark my words, I'll be back".

With that last sentence, there was a dark flash and the golden whip that once held Pitch, now dropped to floor, useless. Everyone turned towards Jack who trying to stand up without support from the bed. He looked up, when he realised the staring eyes, and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Thank you", the barely audible mumble was heard by everyone in the room, "for helping me".

North came walking up and stared at Jack up and down before pulling him into a large bear hug, then the other Guardians came and joined in. Then for the first time in Jack's life he felt happy and hugged everyone back, before letting a single tear slip down his cheek.


End file.
